


Addiction

by sukiss



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Consent, F/M, M/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiss/pseuds/sukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukushi finds herself with an addiction she can’t control…<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango definitely does not belong to me so please don’t sue me-all I have are debts anyway!

________________________

From the windows, high atop one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo, one could observe the hodgepodge of buildings making up downtown, the old mixed with the new, the sharp contrast of eclectic and common. However, this view was lost on the woman standing before one of these windows, as she stood immersed in her thoughts.

“Rui, it’s ok. I understand how it is, how you feel, and I’m ok with it,” she lied nervously, hoping he wouldn’t be able to tell.

Rui turned cool eyes on he., “Are you sure?” 

Tsukushi smiled, trying to look convincing. “I’m sure.”

A glaring beam of light caught her in the eyes, waking her from her memories. Tsukushi looked down at the sparkling diamond on her finger, reflecting shards of light in all different directions. 

“My secretary told me that you wanted to see me,” came a voice from behind her.

Tsukushi didn’t turn around and thus missed the narrowing of eyes in the man behind her. He slowly surveyed her form, glowing from the sunlight streaming through the window in front of her. Her small curvy figure was wrapped in a beautiful white sundress splashed with brilliant red poppies, the red of the dress accentuating the red sheen in her glossy dark brown hair

“I can’t do this anymore,” she spoke softly. 

“What?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” she said more strongly. 

“What can’t you do?” He stalked up behind her; she could feel him hovering over her and she felt butterflies fluttering inside. “You can’t feel this,” he said, suddenly grabbing her right hand and running his up her smooth arm. She turned away from the window, meaning to step back, only to find him waiting for her.

“You can’t stand for me to smell your perfume,” he said, his head lowering behind the fall of her silken hair, his lips grazing her neck. His arms went around her, dragging her forward against his body, melding her lower body with his. Tsukushi closed her eyes as she felt his hardness pressed tightly against her. She felt his hands run down from her waist along to small of her back to caress the swell of her bottom as his lips, then his tongue, ran along her throat. 

“You can’t stand for me to kiss you,” he said, placing small kisses along her jaw. She swallowed convulsively, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders, wanting to push him away, going to pull him off of her when he dipped his mouth down into hers. 

It was a gentle kiss, one she had never received from him and it stayed her hands. His lips pressed down on hers lightly, barely touching, lifting up a scant distance then descending again. He kept doing this, this kissing and not kissing, driving her crazy until she threw herself at him, fusing her lips with his. As if triggered by this, he plunged deeply into her mouth, his tongue traveling into the depths of her, his hand twisted up in her hair. 

She bunched up his crisp blue shirt between her fingers as he drank from her mouth, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

“You can’t stand for me to touch you,” he growled, voice hoarse with lust, his hand traveling from her hair, down her neck, spreading possessively along her breasts, tweaking her left nipple, before going down along her taut stomach.

Tsukushi almost fell then, her legs collapsing as she felt the familiar tightening in her belly. He caught her up and half-carrying, half dragging her, thrust her so that her ass was pressed tightly against his desk and she was on tiptoes, her arms tightening around his shoulders, hanging onto him for balance.

His hand continued its descent from her stomach over the vee of her pussy. “You can’t stand how wet I make you,” he whispered against her ear, licking its delicate shell as his hand went underneath the skirt of her dress. One finger slid between her tightly clenched thighs to the sopping mess of her silk panties.

“Ohhh,” Tsukushi gasped and he kissed her open mouth with violence, shoving her down onto his desk with such force, her head thumped against the wood and sent papers flying. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he joined another finger along the split of her pussy, smirking against her mouth as her legs weakly opened.

He stroked along her, back and forth, again and again as his tongue drove into her again and again, claiming her, violating her, the brutality of his mouth contrasting sharply with the gentleness of his fingers on her soaking panties. 

Tsukushi took a deep, shuddering breath in between kisses. She felt his hand lowering from her hair to the nape of her neck, to the zipper of dress. He slid the zipper down partway and freed her breasts from the dress, raising his head from her lips as he felt them bounce against his chest. 

“God,” he groaned, staring hungrily down at her soft, round mounds encased in black satin and lace, “I want to eat you.”

Tsukushi puffed out air in small pants as his face nuzzled against her breasts, engorged with need, her nipples straining against the satin of her bra, as fingers continued to tease her along her split. 

She arched her back as she felt his mouth close over one nipple, sucking on it, tugging it with his teeth through the cloth of her bra. “Like that, do you,” he asked with a wolfish grin. “And how about this,” as he sunk one long panty-covered finger into her hole.

“Oh God,” Tsukushi whimpered, “stop.” She swallowed hard, attempting futilely to struggle against the tingles seeping through her body, pushing weakly against his shoulders.

His eyes narrowed darkly. “Do you think you can escape?” He snarled, ripping her bra down as her breasts bounced free from confinement. He flattened her against his desk, using his much greater weight to imprison her underneath him. 

She twisted her face and exclaimed, “No! Stop, we can’t…we shouldn’t be doing this!”

He grabbed her chin and forced her face scant inches from his own. “Can you really stop?” he asked cruelly and in one wrenching grip tore her panties from her pussy and again drove his demanding tongue into her mouth.

Tsukushi moaned into his mouth as she felt his finger slid into her wet, waiting entrance. He lifted his head up, “Christ, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned. “So tight, so wet,” as his finger ran up and down along her inner walls.

“Oh, oh” Tsukushi gasped, gathering handfuls of his shirt and drawing it up from his trousers, “please!”

He leveraged himself up from her and fumbled with his belt. “Please what?”

Almost hyperventilating with need, Tsukushi tugged on his shirttails as she felt his finger playing inside of her, feeling the fluttering in her belly rising to unbearable pitch.

He smirked evilly at her. “Please what?” He removed his finger from her and ripped down his trousers and boxers with one harsh movement. His cock sprung free, bobbing with unrestrained excitement.

Tsukushi watched with glazed brown eyes as his cock, monstrously engorged to full thickness hovered over her drooling pussy. 

“Please what?” he whispered. He was almost there, she thought desperately, feeling the need of something (his cock!) in her empty pussy.

She grabbed onto the end of his tie and tugged him down, “please,” she begged, “please…”

“Good enough,” he grunted and with no warning, drove his cock forward into her burning, slick heat. She could feel every inch of him as he filled her to the brim with his massive hardness, her pussy stretching around him. Shockwaves ran down to her toes, as he bottomed out in the depths of her, relieving the aching, wanting emptiness she felt. Tsukushi screamed, her pupils dilating with unreal pleasure. “Ohhh!” 

Moving on top of her, he set a harsh rhythm, pistoning in and out of her in uncontrolled fury. “You couldn’t stand this anymore,” he grunted. “You couldn’t stand for me to fuck you anymore.” Tsukushi couldn’t respond, barely able to function enough to move her hips against his. He grabbed her ankle and wrapped her leg around his back, sinking into her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“You can’t stand to fuck your fiancée’s best friend anymore?”

“Tsukasa, Tsukasa,” Tsukushi cried out, hanging onto his broad shoulders as he drove hard and fast into her.

Dipping his head into the curve of her neck, he sucked on it, drawing the soft skin into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. “That’s it baby, that’s who’s fucking you.”

Thwack! He was pounding into her so fiercely now that her bottom was thumping against the desk. “So close,” Tsukushi breathed, digging her fingers into the rock hard muscles of his arms. “Tsukasa, so close.” She gasped, bringing her swollen bottom lip between her teeth and releasing it, “please Tsukasa…”

Tsukasa raised his head to demand a deep, drugging kiss from her lips. “I’m going to mark you so well everyone will know whose you are.” He leaned into her neck again, “so that Rui will know who fucked you so well,” and sank his teeth into her soft, supple neck, chewing on the muscle there.

“OHHHHH!!” Tsukushi frantically shook her head, her throat closing from the waves of pleasure rippling through her body, rippling through her pussy.

Tsukasa felt her pussy clench around his cock and it drove him over the edge, as bellowing his release, he spurted his hot seed into her taut belly. 

“Oh, oh,” Tsukushi panted, continuing to feel the aftershocks pulling through her tummy, overflowing with the hot slickness of Tsukasa’s release.

Raising his head, he placed soft, postcoital kisses along her jaw, the edge of her lips, his fingers playing with wisps of her hair. “You’re right though,” he whispered, kissing her mouth softly, dipping his tongue in for a moment, a taste. He sighed, “We can’t keep doing this.”

But Tsukushi barely heard him, following the lengthening waves into unconsciousness. 

The ringing of a phone ran invasively through the black veils of sleep; her brow furrowing, Tsukushi opened her eyes, the phone behind her still ringing. 

“Hello?” Tsukushi inhaled sharply as she heard the deep, male voice answer the ringing phone, the voice forcing her to recall where she was. 

Hearing his murmur as he talked with whoever was on the phone, Tsukushi took stock of the situation. She was still lying on his desk, half-naked (and only Tsukasa really, would have a desk big enough to support her, a phone, a lamp and his marble nameplate).

How, she thought, how did this happen again? She had come here to try to put a stop to this. 

_No, you didn’t. You knew what would happen if you came here today._

She closed her eyes; it had been this way for the last two weeks now. She had stormed her way into his mansion one night, furious with his machinations to try and destroy her engagement to Hanazawa Rui. Ever since she had been introduced to Rui’s friend, Tsukasa had sneered down his nose at her, saying that she and Rui were not suited.

Their argument had escalated beyond any emotion that she had ever felt before, fury or otherwise. _Including your love for Rui._

Was it really any surprise then, that she had found herself on her back, being squashed into the sofa having the breath kissed out of her. Was it any real shock that she had kissed him back, her tongue entering his mouth, her hands tearing at his clothing.  
When she awoke from the drenching lust enveloping her, she found herself fucked into the couch having lost her virginity to Doumyouji Tsukasa. Her fiancée’s best friend. Rui’s best friend. 

Tsukushi blew out a long breath, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

“Awake?”

Tsukushi turned her head to see Tsukasa replace the phone back in its cradle near her. He had already adjusted his clothing over his tall, broad frame, looking every inch the wealthy, ruthless businessman. Only the curls atop his handsome face betrayed him, disordered and unruly from her frantic fingers. She lifted herself up into a sitting position on his desk, slowly fixing her bra, her head bent with her face hidden by her hair.

Tsukasa sprawled into the leather executive chair in front of the desk, watching her through his dark, unfathomable eyes. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and she clutched the front of her dress to her breasts as a thought came to her, “Oh my God! Your secretary!” Tsukushi cringed, “What must she think?”

Tsukasa snorted, “As soon as she told me you were here, I sent her home. It’s only us on this floor right now.”

She nodded weakly; at least she didn’t have to worry that their illicit meeting would be gossiped about. Doumyouji Tsukasa was a powerful man, the head of Doumyouji Corp., and a woman with any degree of relation to him would come under attention. She placed a hand on the desk, trying to give herself more room from her position on top of it, when her hands met with something silky. Looking down, she saw the shredded remains of her panties in her hand. “Oh,” she breathed.

“Sorry.” Tsukushi whipped her head to look at Tsukasa who was staring at her with a grimace. 

“Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away.” Tsukushi looked at him in acute surprise; this was the first time he had ever apologized for anything. Their meetings had always been brutal affairs, with no thought paid to bruised skin or maligned clothing. For him to apologize meant something, though for the life of her Tsukushi could not think what. He grabbed her torn underwear from her hand and stuffed it into his pocket. “I’ll toss it out somewhere else.” He paused and then continued slowly, “We have to tell Rui.”

“What?”

His mouth twisted. “What the hell are you thinking?” he spat, “We have to tell Rui; every time we see each other we end up naked. The hell, you think he won’t notice?”

Tsukushi, taken aback by this sudden onslaught, raised trembling hands to her temples. “No,” she began faintly. “No, of course I know that he needs to…but Rui,” she stopped, unable to continue.

One corner of his mouth wrenched down violently. “What a God awful mess! I’m screwing my best friend’s girl, his fiancée! Goddamn!” Tsukushi watched as Tsukasa closed his eyes and tiredly rubbed at them with his hands, saying in a muffled voice, “After that first night, I wanted to shoot myself, I was that disgusted.”

Tsukushi felt her heart turn over; she had never thought that Tsukasa loathed the position he was in. To be honest, she had thought this was another ploy to him, another method in which to destroy her engagement to Rui. But she could have cared less: she had been wrapped up in the new, utterly exotic sensations that he aroused in her, entranced with her ability to feel again, that she overlooked him as Tsukasa: hard, cruel, unfeeling.

But as she watched him, Tsukushi could see his emotions, the anguish, the remorse and she choked back a gasp. She thought miserably, _What have I done?_

Still clutching her dress in one hand, she reached between the scant distance separating them and gently placed her other hand over the side of his face. He stopped rubbing his eyes and placing his hand over hers, turned his face into her soft palm. “I wanted to shoot myself but I couldn’t,” he said, gently placing his lips into the center of her palm, he gazed at her. 

“Then I wouldn’t be able to have you again.”

Tsukushi’s eyelids drooped as he started licking then biting her palm. “Tsukasa, no,” she protested faintly, sensing the tingling tightening her nipples.

“I can’t stop,” he murmured and pulled her down off the desk.

“Oof,” she gasped as she landed in his lap, her dress falling from her breasts, her skirt frothing around them. 

“I can’t stop touching you,” he breathed, kissing her along her jaw as his hands went around her back to undo her bra. “I’m addicted to you.”

Tsukushi wrapped her arms around his neck as Tsukasa kissed along her neck and shoulder. Throwing her bra aside, he looked down at her, sitting on his lap, naked to her waist. “You are so damn beautiful,” he muttered hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off her. 

“Tsukasa,” Tsukushi whispered. For some reason she became shy of him staring so openly at her and hid her blushing face in the crook of his neck, disturbing his gaze of her.

“No.” He picked her head up off his shoulder and straightened her up. “Let me see you,” he said huskily, staring greedily at her breasts with their pink tipped nipples standing to attention. Tsukushi felt her pussy twitch under his ravenous gaze. 

“Does Rui tell you how gorgeous you are?” He asked as he slowly unfurled her legs from beneath her, spreading them so that they dangled off the chair, bringing her center flush against his crotch. 

Even through the layers of clothing, she could feel his erection pulsating through her and it excited her terribly. “No,” she sighed, pleasure sparking by the sensation of his hardness surrounding her. “He doesn’t say things like that.”

Running one hand along her thigh, he placed the other behind her back, thrusting her forward. “I always thought he was a baka,” he muttered tasting the hollow of her throat. 

Tsukushi swallowed hard and grabbed onto his shirt as he tasted the soft skin before him, his hand running along her thigh to caress her soft bottom. Breathing hard, she reached under her skirt and started fumbling with the buckle of his belt. 

He kissed the valley between her breast, nipping at the skin with his teeth, leaving red marks along her satiny flesh. “So delicious,” he groaned, sucking on the side of her breast, “like cherries.” Tsukushi huffed out breaths of air as Tsukasa palmed one breast, suckling all over it, marking her everywhere with small red bites. His other hand cupped her other breast, his thumb flicking her pink nipple. 

She dug her hands into the hair on the back of his head, needing for him to go further, “Tsukasa,” she whimpered.

“No one else has done this to you have they, pretty one?” Tsukasa asked her, circling around her areola with his tongue.

 _Damn him, he knew that answer,_ she thought. _He just wanted to tease her!_

“Have they?” He demanded, tweaking her nipple firmly with his fingers.

“No,” she gasped, her hands pulling on his hair now. “Only you.” 

“And it’s going to stay that way.” He closed his mouth over her nipple, sucking on it hard. 

Tsukushi couldn’t help but cry out as her neck arched and her fingers writhed through his hair. 

Tsukasa alternated between suckling and kissing her nipple, causing it to change color from pink to dusky red from his attention. 

Tsukushi, freeing his belt buckle at last, managed to open his trousers and spring his erection free through the opening in his boxers. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his incredible girth, she slowly tugged on him. Tsukasa groaned into her skin as she fisted him up and down. 

His hand, now running along the inside of her thigh under her skirt, slid down between the two of them, seeking the core of her. 

Fwip! His mouth popped off her nipple only to switch to the other breast, tonguing that nipple. “I can’t control myself around you,” he said. “I only have to hear your voice to want to fuck you into the ground.” His finger found its target, the small center of her desire and ran around it softly, barely touching it. 

“I can’t stand when other men say your name-especially Rui. It drives me crazy, and I want to yell that you belong to me, that I’m the one inside you,” he growled, lifting his head to find her mouth, driving his tongue into her. He flicked her clit with his thumb once, hard.

Tsukushi screamed into his mouth as her orgasm came upon her from nowhere; consuming her cries, he tongued her deeper and deeper, exploring her hot, luscious mouth.

Breaking away from his mouth, she panted out small breaths of air, resting her forehead against his. “You’re mine,” he said quietly, his breath mingling with hers.

She looked up into his eyes staring into his intense dark gaze. Then, feeling as if an incredible load had been lifted from her, she felt the edges of her mouth curl upwards.

Tsukasa sat transfixed seeing her smile at him for the first time. Leaning into him, she kissed him deeply. “Now it’s my turn.”

Tsukasa arched one brow. “For what?”

Still smiling, she slowly slid herself backwards off his lap and kneeled before him. Bracing her arms along his legs, she took his cock into her hand.

“Tsukushi, wait. You don’t have to do this,” Tsukasa said, manfully trying to keep from begging for her to continue. 

“I want to,” she assured him. “I don’t know how much you’re going to like it though. I’ve never done this before,” she spoke, running her hand up and down. 

Tsukasa could barely keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. _This is heaven,_ he thought. Only to be proven wrong when he felt the first tentative lick of Tsukushi’s tongue on him. It took all his strength to stop from thrusting his prick into her warm mouth. 

“Sweet Mother,” he groaned as her mouth closed over his head, sucking him into her warm cavern, her tongue roving everywhere. Tsukushi for her part, found it quite exciting to have Tsukasa at her mercy. He was positively writhing in his chair and it caused the fluttering in her own belly to increase. 

She continued sucking on him, running her tongue all along the sides of him; as her mouth adjusted to his size, she was able to take more and more of him in. Her hand fisted him up and down as his hands tangled in her hair.

She scraped her teeth very gently along the underside of his prick and to her satisfaction, felt him jump in the chair.

“Stop,” he choked, strangled for air, “you need to stop NOW.” 

Tsukushi gave him one last tug with her mouth, then sat back on her heels. “That was fun,” she grinned, licking her lips.

His heart pumping crazily as he watched her, he dug onto the last shreds of his control to keep from exploding right then. Bending over, he picked her up by her waist and dropped her in his lap. 

“Haa, haa. You wouldn’t be laughing if I wasn’t able to do this,” he muttered. 

Tsukushi was still laughing at him, “Do what?” she teased.

He grinned in her face evilly. “This,” and plunged his prick straight into her.

“Ohhh!” Tsukushi felt all the air leave out of her in a great gasp as she was impaled suddenly on his thickness. 

Tsukasa would have laughed at her shocked expression if he hadn’t been drowning in the absolute bliss of her. Nothing comes close to being inside of her, he thought. Nothing. He grunted as her warmth enclosed around him, taking him in to the depths of her.  
“Damnation, I could die like this,” he exhaled and gripping her hips, began to move her up and down.

Tsukushi moaned as his cock filled her completely. Wrapping her hands around the top of the chair, she rocked her hips up and down, over and over.

Cupping her beautiful breasts, Tsukasa buried his face in them, chewing on her nipples as Tsukushi slid herself along his prick. 

“Oh my God…never felt…” Tsukushi gasped, her breathing wildly erratic, 

“Not even when it’s Rui kissing you,” he asked cruelly, his fingers tickling her clit.

She was bouncing on his pole now, her breasts jiggling. “No,” she whimpered. So close, so close! 

“Because who do you belong to? Who owns those dirty lips?”

“You…you, Tsukasa, you,” she screamed as he dove into her mouth as if to wipe the taste of all other men from her, leaving only him.

“Make me cum with you,” he panted, feeling himself on the edge. Tsukushi nodded her head frantically and swooped in on his ear. Knowing how sensitive it was, she clamped down on it and at the same time clenched the walls of her pussy, nearly squeezing the life out of his cock. 

Roaring her name, he thrust her savagely down, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips, his prick tightening inside her, lengthening before it exploded with such force that his breath was knocked out.

For one long moment Tsukushi swore her heart stopped from the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm surrounding her. Then everything shattered around her into a million pieces and she felt her pussy shuddering around his cock as it spattered her insides full.

They sat, clinging to each other, gasping and wheezing for air, tingling aftershocks still twitching through them. “Only you,” he gasped, his hand gently running over her hair, “only ever you.”

Finally catching her breath, Tsukushi placed her hands on his shoulders and drew him into a tight hug. Surprised by her actions, Tsukasa felt a nameless dread spread in his belly as he automatically wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Tsukushi?”

Not responding, she continued to cling to him for some moments and then raising her head, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Tsukasa felt wetness cling to his cheek and looked down at her startled.

Wiping her cheeks, she smiled at him. “I have to go,” she said softly, moving herself from him. Feeling bereft, Tsukasa watched in dread as she quickly fixed her clothing and went into his private bathroom to clean herself. “What are you going to do?” He asked, adjusting his own clothing and standing up. She came out of the bathroom and looked for her purse, avoiding his gaze. _What was happening? Why was she leaving like this?_  
he thought frantically.

“I’m going to go talk to Rui.” 

“Now?” 

She nodded her head and finally met his eyes. “Yes. You were right, he will notice and it would be a thousand times worse for him to find out any other way.” Finding her purse, she walked towards the door.

“Wait,” he said hurriedly, going towards her as she opened the door. “What are you going to say?”

Tsukushi paused, leaning against the door. Her eyes looked impossibly bright to him with the luster of unshed tears and his stomach clenched, his dread spreading to panic. 

“I don’t know,” she said softly, her fingers wiping the moisture from her eyes. 

Tsukasa swallowed, attempting to dislodge the tightness that had suddenly formed in his throat. “Tsukushi, don’t do something stupid.”

She smiled at him, “Goodbye Tsukasa.”

He watched, his heart in his throat, as she left from his office taking the sunlight with her.

 

***********

Night found her sitting on the steps in front of Doumyouji mansion. The servants recognized her and let her in through the massive front gate when she had buzzed, though she declined to step inside. Rather she chose to wait outside for Tsukasa, who apparently had not returned home as of yet. 

Sitting on the top most step, she entwined her fingers together, pondering on decisions she had made. Hearing steps approaching her, she looked up to see a tall figure climb to halt before her. 

“What are you doing?”

Tsukushi, unable to see his face in the shadows, looked back down at her hands. “I know you’ve never really approved of me…of my relationship with Rui.”

“What-” 

“Wait, stop, please,” Tsukushi interrupted, raising her hand. “I really need to get this out and then I’ll go. So, please just listen.”

Tsukasa, subsiding, went to slouch against the pillar near to her. 

Tsukushi dropped her head, “When I first met Rui a year ago I had never met anyone like him. He was so self-contained, so distant. But he wasn’t, not really. When we were together, I felt so content. The time I spent with Rui was some of the most peaceful moments of my life,” she smiled. “He doesn’t really take much, does he?” Tsukasa didn’t reply and letting out a sigh, Tsukushi continued. 

“I knew, the whole time I knew that he loved…someone else, that he had always loved her, but it didn’t matter. I loved him and I would love him enough for the both of us. I only,” she paused and then whispered, “I only wanted those peaceful times to go on.” 

“So you got engaged to him.”

Tsukushi nodded her head sadly. “I think Rui was having a particularly bad time and when I asked him, he saw a way not to be so lonely. And that was part of our deal, we live together peacefully, neither one rocking the boat.” 

She let out a long, shaky breath, “And then I met you.” 

“The most conversations Rui would have would be about his friends, about how you guys grew up together, how close your relationship was.”

“Like brothers.” 

“Like brothers,” she agreed. “I was expecting these great guys and the other two are. But then he introduces me to you and the first thing out of your mouth was how ridiculous I was to think I could be Rui’s fiancée.” She smiled softly, “I hated you, totally, utterly; I bitched about you to Rui everyday, your stupid plots, your bullying, your crazy hair.”

“Hey!” 

But Tsukushi ignored him, “Ever since the engagement, I had been protecting myself, making sure my feelings wouldn’t be too much for me or for him. I was trying to numb myself so that way it wouldn’t hurt as badly that Rui didn’t love me, that he would never love me.”

“But it was building up inside and I just didn’t realize it. Then that night and…” she trailed off. She heard a deep sigh come from next to her. “I don’t know, I exploded I guess. For so long I had been keeping all these things bottled up and you drove me insane. I can’t fully explain my actions, but you were an outlet I guess.”

“But I have realized some things about myself,” here she straightened her shoulders and started to stand up. “I do get upset and happy and feel the most absolute fury with you and I can’t hide these things. I can’t pretend to be something that I’m not and that would happen if I stay with Rui.” She looked up into his face, still covered by shadows and smiled up at him. A huge, glorious smile. “So you got your wish,” she said holding up her hand, devoid of any rings. 

“Well, that was unbelievably stupid. Typical Makino actions.”

“What?” Of all the reactions she had expected, this was not it!

Hands in his pockets, he stood before and though she couldn’t see it, she just knew he had a smirk on his face. 

“I mean even I know enough that friendship isn’t love,” he drawled. “You might really like him, maybe even want to save him, but you can’t marry him without loving him. If I know anything about you, Tsukushi, it’s that you can’t compromise like that. With you it’s all or nothing.”

Tsukushi scoffed. “You think you know me so w-Tsukasa! What happened to your eye?” she asked, eyes widened as she caught her first clear glimpse of his face in the moonlight.

Tsukasa grinned, “Oh, Rui punched me.” 

Tsukushi goggled at him, “Rui?”

“Yup,” he said, downright cheerful. “I didn’t trust you to not do something insane so I waited a bit then went after you.” He grinned broadly, “Got chewed out by Rui. He saw the hickey on your neck and then when I came in hollering for you, he put things together.”

Tsukushi touched her neck, “Oh no! I didn’t even pay attention. She turned dark eyes on him. “This is all your fault!

“Hey, you just said you broke up with him!”

“Yes, but I didn’t want him to think I was that unfaithful.”

“You told him you were unfaithful?”

Tsukushi blushed, “Well, yeah. I figured I should tell him before you gloated about it.” 

He looked at her curiously, “Why did you think I would gloat about it?”

“Wasn’t this whole thing part of you plan to break me and Rui up? Seduce me and present my infidelity to him as fait accompli?”

“What?” he roared. “You think I would stoop to those levels?” 

Knitting her brows, she stared up at him confused, “What? Of course I thought that,” she exclaimed indignantly. “You kept saying how unsuitable I was for Rui to marry then next thing I know we’re, we’re having sex!”

She saw his eyes narrow with a dark glint; suddenly anxious, she took a step back. He followed, grabbing her by her upper arms.

“Baka onna, where the hell have you been for the past two months? That first time I saw you and I almost died! I thought, shit, here is the most perfect thing I have seen for all of my life and she belongs to Rui. Hell, she loves Rui! My jaw was hanging on the floor the whole night; I was jealous, confused and mad as hell.” He ran a hand, full of agitation, through his hair.

“But it wasn’t right between you guys, even I could tell that. You were uncomfortable all the time, like you were trying so hard to be this perfect Makino.”

Tsukushi shivered slightly; he had read her so accurately! Unconsciously, he began stroking her curves and Tsukushi shivered again but with a different emotion. 

“The only time when you were remotely yourself was when I picked on you.” He smirked at her. “So I kept doing it. Then that night…you were there, furious at me; you were magnificent and I thought this is Tsukushi, not the doll I kept seeing on Rui’s arm, but the living, breathing, sexy…” he got caught up in his thoughts and had to bend down to kiss her. 

Tsukushi responded freely, caught up in the smell of him, the hardness of his lips. It had only been a few hours since last she had kissed him but she craved his touch with all the compulsion of a junkie. They broke apart for the necessity of breathing and Tsukasa leaned his forehead against hers.

He grinned sheepishly at her, “Got harder than anything else that night-it was either take you then or break down and go cry to Rui to change places with me.”

She giggled involuntarily, “Tsukasa!” 

“It’s true!” His grin turned predatory and he suddenly lifted her petite frame up against him. “I’m going to keep you chained to my bed and so full of cum you won’t be able to move,” he growled.

“Tsukasa,” she exclaimed, scandalized, though very titillated by the thought.

“What? It’s hard not to be crazy when I can’t pin you down. You keep saying you don’t like me. It’s really hard on a man’s ego when the woman he’s crazy about is always running away,” he pouted. 

Tsukushi gave him a mischievous smile. _He is so kawaii when he’s insecure,_ she thought to herself. 

“Tsukasa,” she murmured draping her arms around his neck, “if I gave my virginity to you and not Rui, don’t you think I might like you just a little?” She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his body while he grabbed her bottom to steady her petite frame against his larger one. 

His eyes widened, “Tsukushi,” he began, only to cut off by her mouth against his, her tongue sweeping inside and curling around his. She broke off to take his lower lip in her mouth and nibble on it lightly.

“Keep it up and I’m going to screw you right now against the door,” he warned, his hands caressing her soft bottom.

“No way!” She jumped off him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards his own front door. “I’m so excited we finally get to do it in a bed!”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Cross-posting from AFF.net.  
> Much thanks and mas, mas besos to my wonderful beta masamune who QC’d the whole thing to perfection. Seriously, he really went through and fixed it up, giving me shoutouts of confidence I desperately needed as this was my first time writing smut. And HYD no less!


End file.
